


情欲流淌之夜

by Yanning



Category: all正, 丞正, 乾坤正道, 坤廷 - Fandom, 彦叶之廷 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanning/pseuds/Yanning
Kudos: 32





	情欲流淌之夜

等到朱正廷收拾好自己已经过去了不少时间了，他仔仔细细对着镜子检查自己的仪容，顺便从镜子里瞪了一眼坐在沙发上餍足地抽着事后烟的范丞丞。

范丞丞挑了挑眉，理直气壮。

朱正廷倒不是真的怨范丞丞乱来，毕竟自己也有爽到，既然是彼此都得到快乐的事情，那enjoy yourself就够了——他一直是这么想的。

只是提前连个招呼也不打，总还是有些失礼了。

挂念着外面自己的生日宴的客人有没有被好好招待到，朱正廷急匆匆就打开了门，一抬头他刚刚精心调整的表情就僵住了。

外面一左一右站着两个人。

面色不善的蔡徐坤和……面无表情的林彦俊。

朱正廷下意识就想把门给关了遮住里头的范丞丞，蔡徐坤冷哼了声。

“现在再掩饰不如刚刚声音小些。”

朱正廷的脸一点点的涨红了起来，心里恨恨地把范丞丞又记了一笔，让他那么狠命地往里捣，谁能控制地住嘛。他刚想随便说两句糊弄过去，音调刚起就看见蔡徐坤上来捂住了自己的嘴。

蔡徐坤的眼神暗下去时看起来好……好危险，朱正廷嘴唇颤了颤，就听着蔡徐坤在自己耳边低低开口：

“没有人告诉过你吗？……你刚被肏过后的声音真的很、骚。”

朱正廷浑身一颤，还紧贴着蔡徐坤手心的嘴唇还微微开合着，一不小心下意识舔了舔唇，却直接舔弄在了蔡徐坤的掌心。

蔡徐坤像触电了一般缩回了手，掌心突然接触到的柔软与温暖配上朱正廷刚刚沉浸在性欲中格外明艳的眼神，像从掌心为起点被激活了全身。蔡徐坤心里暗骂一声妖精，感觉到好不容易消下去的下身又硬了起来。

刚刚朱正廷和adam同时消失时他几乎就发现了异常，想了想两个人离开的方向立马有了线索，只是碍于被几个也去过自己那里的客人缠住聊了天，硬生生拖了几分钟才找到盥洗室附近，走近了才发现那位让他吃味不已的Evan先生居然已经站在门口了。

蔡徐坤知道要胡闹这里是唯一可能的地点，上手就想试试哪间盥洗室锁住了——Adam想先下手为强，显而易见的现实让蔡徐坤懊恼不已。

“不用试了。”

进了场后几乎没说过话的Evan终于开了口，声音是和他俊朗面容匹配的磁性。

“右手边第二间，已经开始了。”

蔡徐坤脑子里一蒙，被adam得手的懊恼直直化作了有些刻薄的话语。

“你就站在外面听？这么大度？”

Evan微微蹙了蹙眉，依然没什么表情。

“不然？”

“不然——？”蔡徐坤像是听到了什么笑话“你还是男人吗？就任着别的男人上他？”

Evan这次终于有了些表情，大抵是疑惑不解表露的有些明显，才让蔡徐坤发现自己已然失控的情绪。

“你……也是男公关？”林彦俊作为商人的眼睛只微微扫了扫蔡徐坤比店里其他牛郎还要精致的面容，与Theo截然不同，应当是叫做妖气吧？但总不像个单纯的客人，又表现的对这里这么熟络，不出意外也是男公关没错了。

“与你无关。”蔡徐坤已经意识到了自己的异常，满脑子都在想自己的不对劲。

“你在吃醋。”林彦俊的判断下的太快，看着蔡徐坤猛然抬头就知道自己猜的没错。

“我怎么可能——”

“你也是男公关的话不应该更理解他吗？这从某种程度是他的工作吧？作为他的客人，不应该遵守客人应该遵守的条例吗？”林彦俊丝毫不给蔡徐坤反驳的机会，深棕褐色的眼睛波澜不惊，他是喜欢小樱花没错，可自己也知道自己又不是小樱花唯一的客人，像蔡徐坤这样的举动在他看来幼稚极了。

“小樱花平时一定很宠你。”他叹了口气。

他知道自己的判断一向很准。

和恢复了面无表情的林彦俊不同，蔡徐坤背后几乎出了一层冷汗。林彦俊的话句句打在他心上，他知道朱正廷对他来讲不一样，但吃醋……蔡徐坤深吸了一口气，男公关不会真正爱上客人，他们只会提供虚假到极致真实的爱意，自己明明知道的，自己明明……也是这么对其他客人的。

可他现在居然希望朱正廷对他也是特别的。

蔡徐坤不笨，一下子就找到了症结所在。自己居然犯了这样的错误，连Evan都看的明白的事情……

“纠正你一下。”蔡徐坤低着头沉默了半晌，终于至少面色平静地开口。

“这不是男公关的工作，给予你需要的爱——这才是男公关的工作。”

林彦俊挑挑眉，不置可否，而蔡徐坤深吸一口气。

“但你说得对，这件事需要遵守他，设立的规则。”

“那一会儿……？”蔡徐坤隐隐听到盥洗室传来了些熟悉的声音，强压下心里躁动着的不爽，开口道。

林彦俊瞥了一眼右边第二扇门，又不动声色看了眼自己的手表，预估了下时间，方才回应：

“他可以的话就行。”

男人之间有些对话，不需要解释。

所以朱正廷直到生日宴结束了被林彦俊和蔡徐坤两个人扶着上了车，都不知道事情怎么就发展成了这样。

范丞丞从自己口袋里拿了车钥匙，动作熟练地像是三个人提前商量过，他坐在驾驶座上叹了口气，瞥了眼后视镜里一脸茫然的朱正廷。

就算是无心招来了三匹狼，也总要承担责任的。

“你们……你们怎么……”朱正廷的语言系统都要紊乱了，一时之间也不知看左看右还是看前面。

“正廷你对我们不满意吗？”蔡徐坤一把抓过朱正廷的手就往自己下身上靠，手下炽热的坚硬让朱正廷吓了一跳，求助地看向不动声色的林彦俊，却发现西装革履的男人身下早就鼓起了一顶帐篷。

这下朱正廷就算再迟钝也懂了，他的手被蔡徐坤扶着上下，右边还能听到蔡徐坤明显变得粗重的呼吸声，他大脑一片空白，虽然自己向来及时行乐，可三个……三个人……

“小樱花这么偏心不好吧？”林彦俊看着明显大脑宕机了的朱正廷，叹了口气将他上身往自己怀里搂去。

眼前漆黑一片，但不需要看朱正廷就知道这是林彦俊的胸口，能被自己看上的不多，只有林彦俊的胸膛会分明清冷却依旧宽阔有力，散发着独属于他的魅力。

但是摸到自己胸口的两只手却是微凉而修长的，动作也柔和得多，捻动着他胸口的软粒，挑逗一样用指腹轻揉它们，坏心眼地使两点藏在衣服里的粉嫩越来越硬。朱正廷试图挣扎着，可两支胳膊被林彦俊紧紧箍住，林彦俊甚至还能余出一只手抬起他的下颌，不发一言吻住了他。

朱正廷的牙关被轻而易举地撬开，樱桃小口被侵占，洁白的牙齿和舌头全都无一例外地被席卷。林彦俊的吻有些汹涌，朱正廷甚至能直接感受到林彦俊对自己的思念与渴望，这使他几乎瞬间就软了心，身下也起了反应。

“吻技不错啊Evan先生？”蔡徐坤有些细薄的声线一旦哑了嗓子说话就格外性感，朱正廷猛然反应过来还有一个人，而这个人的手已经开始解起了自己的裤子。

朱正廷呜呜起来，试图拦住蔡徐坤的动作，可在情欲席卷下的挣扎仿佛螳臂当车般，反而让蔡徐坤动作更加迅速地把他下身剥了个干净。

“喂喂还在车上呢，能不能克制点？”范丞丞用余光一直关注着后座上发生的情况，两条熟悉的白花花的腿让他几乎一下就红了眼，一脚油门下去恨不得马上到朱正廷家。

“盥洗室已经来过一发的人没资格这么讲。”蔡徐坤冷哼了声，手指却温柔地在朱正廷粉嫩又还有些潮湿的后穴里来回了起来，也许是因为已经被开拓过了，没插弄了几下就开始发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音来。

车里没开音响，密闭的空间里淫靡的水声简直就是顶级的催情剂，几个男人都开始气息不稳起来。

“你先来？”蔡徐坤觉得差不多了，放开朱正廷两条大开的腿，对林彦俊说道。

“好。”林彦俊有些讶异，低低应了一声，然后朱正廷就被整个搂了过去，赤裸的下体被分的开开的，任湿漉漉的后穴直直抵上了林彦俊的坚挺。

朱正廷早就被蔡徐坤手上那高超的技巧弄的快舒服死了，两只水灵的眸子雾蒙蒙，难耐地咬着自己下唇，看得林彦俊和蔡徐坤心里一震。

朱正廷本就很好看、很好看，好看到你甚至开始怀疑自己出生在这个世界上只是为了看到他的这一秒。从玉白精致的鼻尖到樱粉的唇，从多情圆润的额角到弧度优美的下颌线，白皙的近乎透明的皮肤因为酒精染上了一丝殷红，纤长的睫毛盈盈欲坠，眼眸却像北冰洋海面上的浮冰一般折射出清亮的水光，更不论此时还染上了情欲的缠绵。

蔡徐坤早就打开了后座的灯，只是车里的灯光到底是昏黄又温柔的，光影在朱正廷脸上随颠簸无声地变幻，那样惊心动魄的眉眼轮廓在光影变换间若隐若现，美得令人甘愿臣服于他而献出自己的一切。

林彦俊手颤抖地拉开自己西装裤的拉链，甚至来不及完全脱下，从自己内裤里解放了涨的紫红的巨物就着一个减速刹车就深深插进了温暖潮湿的穴口的深处。

“啊！——”朱正廷猛然挺直了脖颈，如泣如诉的尖叫因为爽极戛然而止，也在男人们心里点燃了一把火。

蔡徐坤趁着这段时间把自己和正廷的衬衣都解下来了，赤裸地从背后贴上了朱正廷的身体，一口咬在了朱正廷的脖颈处，两手拇指食指捏住两处乳头就捏动搓揉着，朱正廷浑身的敏感点都被挑逗起来。

而这时林彦俊也开始发力，肉体碰撞声配合着水声，朱正廷咿咿呀呀地哀叫着，身下是一身西装的林彦俊，连领结都没乱，可裤子却解开了，紫红性器却在自己那里快速地进进出出，他甚至看得清透明的黏液因为快速抽插变成了白色的泡沫在根部累积。

快感在脑海中爆炸，透过车窗还能看得见其他车，就算知道是单面镜，朱正廷依旧觉得自己仿佛被所有人直直窥视着的，将这般淫乱的表情，展示在了光天化日之下。

林彦俊恨不得连囊袋都插进去的劲儿让朱正廷前所未有的高潮了，乳白的液体在林彦俊黑色的西装上开出了几朵花来，而随之收紧的后穴吸的林彦俊倒吸一口冷气，又狠狠捣了两下，才把忍了一年的爱液射在了最里面。

朱正廷还没从高潮中缓过劲来，就被蔡徐坤几乎用抢的从林彦俊身上抱走，“啵”的一声，甚至能听见林彦俊性器从小穴里离开的声音。

蔡徐坤胡乱在朱正廷脸上亲了几口，终于将自己的巨物插进了日思夜想的朱正廷的小穴里。自己一定是魔怔了，但又魔怔的心甘情愿，蔡徐坤这样想着，双手紧紧揽着朱正廷的细腰往上顶弄着，他知道哪里是朱正廷的敏感点，就偏要用顶端碾过那些让朱正廷整个人颤抖起来的地方，让朱正廷的眼神就这样沉浸在欲水中，沉浮不定。

朱正廷被蔡徐坤抱起来换了后入的姿势，上身趴伏在林彦俊身上，方才发现林彦俊的下身又挺立了起来，委委屈屈地把脸凑了过去，将还挂着自己与他体液的性器的顶端含了住。

林彦俊闭着眼闷哼了声，手指温柔的揉动着朱正廷柔软的头发，像是对朱正廷的鼓励与嘉赏，也刺激到了身后的蔡徐坤。

换了后入姿势后可抽插的幅度可就大多了，蔡徐坤摆动胯部的频率愈发地快，整辆车若不是在夜色行驶中，必会让人发现这不正常的晃动，开车的范丞丞狠狠咬着牙，自己的小兄弟顶着绷紧的西装裤甚至有些疼痛了，后面的淫靡之景却在愈演愈烈。

朱正廷第二次高潮了，含着林彦俊性器的小嘴颤抖着，眼里含了水色，林彦俊心里甚至要开始念经方才能忍住不射，而被朱正廷紧紧夹着的蔡徐坤更不好过，紧致温暖的后穴夹到了最紧，连抽插都开始困难起来，更不要说快感的极致洗礼。

猛然一个急转刹车，蔡徐坤没控制住整个人压在了朱正廷身上，后座三个人紧紧贴在了一起。“你他妈开的什么车——”蔡徐坤话还没说完，身下猛然被紧紧吸住。

“啊——嗯啊！哈……哈……”蔡徐坤才发现自己因为刹车插到了朱正廷身体里前所未有的深度，他紧紧抱着朱正廷在他身体里射了好几股浓精，睁开眼就看到朱正廷的嘴被林彦俊的性器撑到了最大，显然是直接因为刹车而深喉了，朱正廷的嘴角还缓缓流下了几滴白浊。

像是彻底落入了凡尘的仙子，从里到外，染上了名为欲望的妩媚气息。

蔡徐坤的呆怔没能持续几秒，后座的门被猛然拉开，蔡徐坤才发现已经到了朱正廷家里车库，门外的范丞丞脸黑着就要把他抱出去，蔡徐坤犹豫了片刻，还是配合着放开了朱正廷。

嘴里没了灼热的性器，朱正廷终于能发出了声音，猫叫似的薄弱挣扎。 “丞丞不要了……”

范丞丞裤子早解开了，把朱正廷两腿一分就按在后备箱上插了进去。“不要什么？……嗯？”

大开大合地插弄了好几十下，他才爽的叹了口气，看着身下再一次被拽入欲望深渊说不出话的朱正廷，低吼着把朱正廷抱起来，将自己一路忍耐至极的欲望喷射在了朱正廷体内。

“嗯啊——”

缓缓拔出自己的性器，朱正廷身下的小穴已然闭不紧了，一股一股的白浊顺着白嫩的腿根往下滑着，范丞丞喘息着将浑身赤裸的朱正廷递给了已经穿好衣服的林彦俊。

“你先带他洗一洗吧，他应该累坏了。”

林彦俊不发一言接过，用溅上了朱正廷精液的西装外套将朱正廷的身体温柔裹了起来，两条长腿一迈，就往别墅里走去。

范丞丞又喘了几下，将自己的裤子提起来，蔡徐坤方才穿好了衣服从车里走出来。

范丞丞看着不看自己一眼就要往别墅走的蔡徐坤，低低笑着。

“我还以为你不会加入这种……”

蔡徐坤用余光瞥了一眼俊朗的男人，脚下只停顿了一刹。

“他想要快乐。” 

“那我……给他便是。”


End file.
